The MANLY Games
by Fullmetal59
Summary: The MANLY Four, aka Roy, Ed, Havoc, and Al, always have to do things the MANLY way. Al is still somewhat new to these customs of manliness, so it's up to the rest to get him used to it. Because there's no other way to it. BFGF[EdWin][Royai]


**Fullmetal59: I can't believe I'm making more stories! This is kind of a story, sort of. Kind of random days actually. Well, Ed and Winry are Sophmores (sp? V: DUH! jk, jk. Not sure...) Al is a Freshman (FISHY!) Havoc is a Junior. And Roy and Riza are Seniors. Ed and Winry are boyfriend and girlfriend. Roy and Riza are also BF and GF. Ed, Roy, Al, and Havoc are skaters! Woot!**

_Al: 15_

_Ed and Winry: 16_

_Havoc: 17_

_Roy and Riza: 18_

The _**MANLY**_ Games

Chapter 1

_**MAN**_ Shopping

Car tires screached as they pulled slightly over the curb. Roy Mustang opened his door and examined his parking, which was usually ridiculously ridiculous. Ed, Al, and Havoc each moved from their seats. Ed walked around the hood and looked at him. " So Roy, seems you haven't got any better. Seriously, how did you get a licence?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Havoc spoke up after he looked at the sign that had "SUPERMARKET" across the top, " So what are we doing here?"

Roy answered as he opened the trunk, " My mommy--Wait, sorry, that was _unmanly_ of me," he continued after clearing his throat, " My mom sent me to get stuff." He took out his skateboard. Ed and Havoc's eyes widened as they said in unison, " Not _**MAN **_shopping again." Al looked around curiously, " What's ma--"

" _**MAN**_," Ed butted in. Al sighed and said again, " Fine, what's _**MAN**_ shopping?" Everyone slapped their foreheads at once. Roy sighed as he climbed onto the hood of the car. A few customers coming in and out all seemed to see what he was doing. " You see Al, _**MAN**_ shopping is a beautiful thing. You're only aloud to be in there for six minutes. Women shopping is something different. For women you multiply _**MAN**_ shopping by four. That means you have to be there for twenty-four minutes!"

" Oh...I got ya! So, what do we do, ride our skateboards in the store?"

--

"The MANLY Four", as they like to call themselves, bursted through the doors with their skateboards under their feet. They all stopped as they approached the aisles. Roy hastily gave each of them a list of groceries. " Alright guys, Ed, you take aisle five, Jean, take aisle two, and Al, take aisle six. I'll take aisle eleven. Now go!" Everyone split up to their designated aisles. They rode their skateboards through up and down the sections, picking up the items on the way. They stored them into their skate backpacks to hold as a carrier.

" Four and a half minutes!" Roy yelled. Ed picked up a can of beans and stuffed it in his pack. There was an upcoming item that layed on the top shelf so he did a kickflip and grinded on a shelf, three shelves away from the top. He jumped from his skateboard and grabbed the package of sugar from it.

With Roy, he had to get a box of strudel that was on the very bottom shelf. He put his stomach on his skateboard, in a street luge style. He tried to avoid the carts and customers in his way. " Two minutes!" he yelled as the nearby people just stared at him.

Havoc and Al didn't have as much problems as Ed and Roy though, so their jobs were simple.

Once everyone had finished, they met up in the middle of the store. They all reached to the air as Roy shouted, " One minute! To the cash registers!" They cut in front of anybody in their way. Havoc ran in front of an old lady who started to cough and almost had a heart failure do to his cigarette.

Ed had to stand on his tippy toes so that people could see that he was cutting in front of them.

Al had a hard time though. He was still new to _**MAN**_ shopping so he asked politely to get to the front of the line. " Excuse me, but can I cut in line?"

" No!" Said the grumpy old man. Al was scared half to death. That old man was strong! " But I'm _**MAN**_ shopping." The man's face lightened a little bit.

" Oh really? Then go right ahead! Sorry for the inconvenience!"

For Roy? It was extremely easy. He was lucky enough to be able to get the line with the most girls. All he did was clear hist throat and they all moved out of his way. He smiled at the person at the front of the line and she almost fainted. When he turned around, still with a smile planted on his face, there was a fat man with a stained white shirt on. Roy immediately wiped away his smile.

--

Once "The MANLY Four" walked out of the store, they put up their items in the back of Roy's _**MANLY**_ Explorer. And when they got in and started driving away, Ed put in a CD which they all recognized. They all began to sing.

" At first I was afraid, I was petrified. I never thought that I could live without you by my side..."

_What, only __**Manly**__ men can sing that together._

**Fullmetal59: Sorry, but when my brother and my cousin's boyfriend, (and sometimes my other cousin) always like to talk about how **_**MANLY**_** they are, it kinda rubs off on me. (V: What about me? I'm **_**MANLY!**_**) Give it a rest V, no your not.**


End file.
